American Dream
Biography Early Life Annabelle Nolan Roquefort was born in Chicago, IL., to Cameron Nolan and Victoria Roquefort. Her father was part of Task Force 141, and he died during the Chrell Invasion. Despite wanting to have children, particularly a daughter, Cameron never got a chance to meet his daughter, as Victoria was pregnant when he died. When Annabelle was born, her mother gave her her father's last name as her middle name. Growing up in Chicago, Annabelle found herself often at odds with her mother who, already depressed from losing her husband, slipped into post partum depression after giving birth to her daughter. Annabelle's paternal grandmother stepped in to help where she could. Though Victoria was able to recover, there was always a block between her and her daughter, one that seemed insurmountable. So when she abandoned Annabelle when Annabelle was still in elementary school, her daughter was not surprised, taking it rather in stride. Idolizing her father, she kept everything of him that she could, and decided to go by "Nolan" instead of Annabelle, to remember the man who had always wanted a daughter but never had the chance to meet her. Moving in with her grandmother, Annabelle stayed with her until her junior year of high school. When she tried to join Vanguard, Nolan was first rebuffed, but she met Duncan Strega, and when she told him who she was, he promised to help her. He had served with her father in Task Force 141 and felt he owed a debt to the daughter of the man who had saved his life multiple times during the war. He personally vouched for her and got her into Vanguard, starting her training immediately. Pushed through the rigorous tests, Nolan passed them with flying colors, though she would not graduate at the top of her class, rather in the top 10. Given her choice of assignments, she asked to work out of the Chicago office, as her grandmother had taken ill. Her grandmother passed shortly into her assignment, and Nolan was left alone again in the world. Becoming the Dream Information Coming Soon Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology:'American Dream has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, she was transformed from a normal woman into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Nolan is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *'Peak Human Strength: American Dream's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. She is capable of lifting 700 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' American Dream can run at a speed of approximately 25 miles per hour easily and has run a mile in a minute when under duress. *'Peak Human Agility:' Nolan's agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Stamina:' American Dream's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles, granting her phenomenal endurance. She can exert herself at peak capacity for up to one hour. *'Peak Human Durability:' American Dream's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease are superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, she can still be injured in much the same way. **''Disease Resistance:'' Nolan is highly resistant to most diseases. **''Alcohol Immunity:'' Nolan is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *'Tactical Genius:' American Dream's mental performance has been greatly enhanced. This manifests as an ability to quickly process multiple information streams (eg, threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' American Dream possesses reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Senses:' American Dream has exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' American Dream has mastered the martial arts of American-style boxing, jujitsu, aikido, and judo, and has combined these disciplines with her exceptional acrobatic talents to create her own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. She has also shown skill in and knowledge of a number of other martial arts, even pressure point fighting. She engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep herself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded her own. *'Master Shield Fighter:' American Dream's training and experience with her unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow her to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Alyssa is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. She is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing her to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Expert Mechanic:' An expert mechanic since she was very young, Sarah was able to totally overhaul a car's transmission by the age of 14. She is an excellent engineer as well, capable of fixing almost, if not all machinery. Her knowledge on mechanics has come into play over time since she is the head mechanic for the Thunderbolts' vehicles. *'Multi-lingual:' She is fluent in many languages including English, Polish, Russian, Spanish. Equipment *'Shield:' American Dream's shield is a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter weighing 10 pounds. It was forged from a Vibranium-Adamantium combined alloy. *'Suit:' American Dream's suit is armored as well as bulletproof. Limitations Though her immune system is phenomenal she is still subject to all other human vulnerabilities. Active Threads Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:AvengersCategory:Super Soldier FamilyCategory: MirrodinCategory:ThunderboltsCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Chicagoans